A software development life-cycle process imposes a structure for the development of software products. There are different models for such processes describing possible approaches for tackling tasks and activities. The activities may include development planning, implementation, testing, preparing the product documentation, etc. The life-cycle process may be designed with consideration to the type of software product that is developed and specific customers' usage. A structured approach for developing applications, e.g. a web application, may increase the quality of the product, the customers' satisfaction, and the sales revenues. One aspect of delivering web application is the process of comprehensive testing. When discussing web application different software devices with their platforms and installed web browsers are taken into consideration. Desktop computers, laptops, and mobile devices are generally managed by an operating system. For example, a mobile device may have an operating system such as iOS (Apple Inc.) or Windows® Phone (Microsoft Inc.) or Android™ (Google Inc.). There are a number of browsers that target users of a web application may use, when loading the application on a preferred device. The testing process may ensure a consistent user experience with different browsers installed on different platforms.